The invention relates to an arrangement for connecting and moving the plates of a caterpillar track of earth-moving machines in which adjacent track plates are bridged over on a common axis by, in each case, two inner or outer straps having bore holes.
A chain drive for caterpillar tractor vehicles is already known which consists of a drive-sprocket wheel as well as a caterpillar track, the links of which are pivotally connected to each other. The arrangement is such that in each case a single lug of one link is pushed between the two parts, spaced from each other, of the fork-shaped double lug of the adjacent link whereupon the two links are pivotally connected together by means of a pin (Federal Republic of Germany AS 22 59 352).
This has the disadvantage that the pin is completely surrounded by the links so that the drive sprocket wheel must cooperate with supporting surfaces of the links.
It has furthermore already been proposed in an arrangement corresponding to the introductory mentioned type, to connect the outer straps of the chain plate by a pin which is pressed into position and is surrounded by a bushing in the region of inner straps of the chain plate. This bushing is firmly seated in the bore holes of the inner straps of the chain plate.
The disadvantage of such an arrangement is that all movements of the chain are accompanied by a relative movement between the pin and the bushing. This results in wear. the bushing can also bulge out upon the sprocket-wheel tooth engagement, particularly during the nonlinear displacement of the apparatus, and consequently lead to damage to the chain.